


Reinvention

by a_sin_and_a_lie



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Dark Comedy, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Tongue-in-cheek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_sin_and_a_lie/pseuds/a_sin_and_a_lie
Summary: The Buffybot gives Spike what he deserves.





	Reinvention

**Author's Note:**

> Intended to be tongue-in-cheek, but Spike fans may want to avoid!

Spike was almost to the door of his crypt when he heard strange noises coming from inside. He crept carefully closer, his brow creasing in concentration.

It sounded like Buffy...moaning. He opened the door and saw her, completely naked on his makeshift bed, her hand between her legs and her eyes closed. His jaw dropped.

But his senses were telling him something was off, and in an instant he remembered. The bot. He was an idiot.

She wasn't slowing down, though, and he felt himself growing hard. Ever since Buffy had kissed him — for real, not a dream or spell — he had stopped thinking about the bot. Still, she was gorgeous in the dim light of the crypt, her body on full flagrant display. He didn't remember any programming for her to get off when he wasn't around, but maybe they had been apart too long. She had gotten desperate for him. He wondered how she had escaped.

The bot didn’t seem to be aware of his presence, all wrapped up in her own pleasure. He had taken several steps across the room toward her when he heard something that stopped him in his tracks. “Angel,” she gasped out, moving her hand even faster between her legs, her back arching off the blanket.

“That sure as hell isn’t in your programming,” he snapped.

She stopped and looked at him with an expression of surprise. “Spike! I came back as soon as I could. I missed you. Don't be angry with me.”

“Did she put you up to this? The other Buffy?”

“I don’t understand that question. Are you angry with me?”

“Thought she’d get a laugh at my expense, did she?” Anger flared hot in him. Just when he could almost believe he might have a ghost of a chance with Buffy, she was ridiculing him. She probably thought he’d be furious and get rid of his new toy himself. Well, screw that.

“I’ll make you forget all about that bloody poof,” he said, launching himself on the bed with the bot and bringing his face to her juicy quim.

He went to work until she was gasping. “Oh, yes,” she panted.

“That’s right, luv. Who makes you feel good?”

“You do.”

“Say my name, pet,” he ordered as he redoubled his efforts.

“Spike!” she cried out in ecstasy. "Spike!"

“Don’t forget it,” he said after he had licked her clean.

“I could never forget your name,” she said. “It’s stored in my memory banks.”

He winced. He hated when she used the robot lingo in the heat of passion.

“Spike, should I run Program 13?” she asked.

“I’m gonna need a translation,” he answered, annoyed.

“That one begins with you inside me.”

He smirked and moved over her, happy to oblige. With the sounds she was making and his eyes closed, he could almost believe she was really Buffy. It beat using his hand again, anyway. She rolled them over in the bed so she was on top, bracing herself on his shoulders as she moved. The view was incredible and the pace she set was rapid.

"Say my name," she said when he was on the brink.

"Buffy," he groaned as his orgasm hit full force. He was still in its throes when he heard her voice close to his ear.

"That's not my name," she said. "I'm not her. And you're disgusting."

And then there was a stake in his heart and he was exploding into nothingness.

***

She was lying with her head down on the table in the darkened Magic Box when she came to. Her best friend Willow was working on the panel in her back.

Willow's gay lesbian girlfriend Tara was speaking. "Are you sure about this?"

"Look, I know Spike did a nice thing for Dawn and Buffy," her best friend Willow said. "But this bot is a huge escalation and I'm worried about where this obsession will go next. Let's face it, he's a sick fuck."

"Oh no," she said. "Spike is always very healthy when we have sex."

"As I was saying," her best friend Willow said. "Anyway, he should be happy to have his toy back."

And she closed the wiring panel with a snap.


End file.
